


Atonement

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1940-й, две души по разные стороны линии фронта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Автор - [Тэмпл](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2898529)

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

Жарко, слишком жарко, будто Бог наконец отвернулся от нас и мы провалились в адское пекло за грехи наши. И это лишь май.

Мы все еще идем. Краденая одежда пропиталась потом и жмет в плечах и под мышками, корка грязи скребет кожу на каждом шагу, но выбирать не пришлось, когда униформа сгорела прямо на нас — и хорошо, что только она. Проклятые лесные пожары, проклятые бомбы. Проклятая война.

Мы все еще идем. Винтовку две недели назад засосало болото, пока мы задыхались в трясине от мошкары, набивавшейся в нос и рот, щекотавшей горло и издыхавшей там; вальтер до сих пор со мной, но я не помню, сколько в магазине патронов, все намертво залепило грязью.

Мы все еще идем. Вагнер и оберлейтенант Шмидт едва переставляют ноги, но остервенело тащатся за мной с упрямством выброшенных за борт, верят, что я выведу их отсюда и верну в порт, но мой компас сломался, мой штурман убит, я больше не вижу звезд. Но не говорю им об этом.

Шмидту хорошо за сорок, он варился в котле Великой, и иногда я, кажется, слышу, как он проклинает фюрера, с пристальным и до странного соперническим прищуром глядя назад, на восток. Вагнеру нет и двадцати, он похож на восторженного иссиня-черного орленка Третьего Рейха; он набожен и верит, что Господь на стороне нашей расы (с таким синюшным цветом лица ему ли говорить о чистоте крови, но вот). Шмидт охоч до власти, Вагнер жаждет подчиняться, и сложно найти менее похожих людей, но мы уже три недели как потеряли своих, и теперь темнокрылую птицу не отличить от жилистого медведя-шатуна, когда двое плетутся за мной, спотыкаясь и слизывая с губ капли едкого пота.

Я чувствую себя старым, невозможно старым, еще немного, и пора будет хоронить в гробу ветхие кости... Осенью мне исполнится двадцать четыре. Если я доживу до осени.

Мои мысли путаются, как жесткая трава, хватающая меня за лодыжки. Только что мы брели через лес, но сейчас во все стороны, куда ни посмотри, расстилается поле. Открытое, страшное. Кладбище, усеянное невидимыми крестами. Я зажмуриваюсь как следует, чтобы мираж развеялся; пот стекает в глаза, по позвоночнику струится гадливая нездоровая прохлада, дышать все труднее. Очень хочется пить.

Шмидт толкает меня локтем, указывает щетинистым подбородком в сторону. Мы забыли, что значит разговаривать. Я безразлично позволяю оберлейтенанту вести.

Сколько мы уже идем, сколько ковыляем за изрешеченным пулями солнцем?

Британцы отступают, и линия фронта уродливой змеей ползет все дальше, оставляя за собой чернильные оспины воронок и гнилостный запах смерти. Наши где-то впереди вбивают сапогами стреляные гильзы во французскую пыль, и мы так невозможно близко к своим и чужим, что в кострищах еще тлеют угли, а собаки истекают кровью из вспоротых брюх, конвульсивно меся коченеющими лапами грязь и кишки. Их некому добивать.

Иногда мне кажется, что мы обогнали своих и теперь бредем по ничьей земле, как непрошеные гости, топчущиеся туда-сюда по пропылившимся коврам перепуганных хозяев.

Мы или догоним наших, или погибнем здесь. Временами у меня мутится рассудок, я едва цепляюсь за реальность, но эта мысль бьется в нем, чистая, как глоток вожделенной воды, ясная, как еженощное марево на пульсирующем горизонте. Она гудит в ритме моих неустойчивых шагов, _Дой-Дем-И-Ли-Смерть-Дой-Дем-И-Ли-Смерть_ , и я почти каждый раз спотыкаюсь на слове в один слог.

Разрушенная деревня; по французской земле их рассыпаны сотни, если не тысячи, сквозь каждую уже прошел не один отряд не одной армии. Здесь давно нечего грабить, но у некоторых домов еще есть крыши, и я, не думая и больше не имея сил бояться, ныряю в раззявленную пасть дверного проема.

Бог хранит глупцов: внутри пусто. Со мной сейчас справился бы даже хромой щенок. Шмидту хватило бы и того меньше: неделю назад ему капканом рассекло голень. Выглядит паршиво, гной сочится из-под заскорузлой повязки, чертит дорожку по грязной коже. Оберлейтенант молчит: слишком много гордости и слишком мало влаги.

Дом стоит окоченевшим в неестественной позе трупом среди разгромленных собратьев. Я падаю на замусоренный пол и, перевернувшись на спину, бессмысленно смотрю в выбитое окно. Шмидт и Вагнер с трудом устраиваются рядом со мной. Они не спрашивают, почему мы остановились, и я молчу. Жара вползает в щели меж досок, пронизывает воздух, забирается в глотку. Едкий, прокисший смрад, облизавший слишком многих мертвецов, прежде чем добраться до наших легких.

Очень хочется курить. У меня чудом осталась одна сигарета, я храню ее пуще собственной жизни. Когда-нибудь представится случай выкурить ее.

Я закрываю глаза. Мне нужно лишь несколько минут, чтобы отдохнуть...

Резкий тычок под ребра заставляет поднять веки. Месяцы войны и недели скитаний научили меня не издавать лишних звуков, и это спасает нас. Снаружи шагает британский отряд: чужой, угрюмый, безжалостный. Видимо, я все-таки задремал; голова тяжелая и горячая.

Я сжимаю бесполезный пистолет. Совсем рядом распахнут люк погреба, и нужно лишь перекатиться и молиться о том, чтобы не свернуть себе шею в полете, но любой шорох выдаст нас, густой горячечный воздух подхватит малейший звук и закричит, забьется красным флагом над головами: вот они, немцы, бейте их! С тех пор, как мы забрали чужую одежду, почти ничто не выдает в нас солдат, но станут ли разбираться загнанные, роняющие пену томми...

Ниоткуда возникает ветер, тихо свистит у меня в ушах; я думаю, что он тоже подохнет там, как полчища болотной мошкары, но свист становится все громче, и у Вагнера округляются глаза, залитые кровью из рассеченного позавчера лба: он понимает, что происходит.

Англичане тоже понимают, они бегут и кричат, в густой жаре суетливой стайкой мечутся дерганые приказания командиров.

Воздушная атака. Бомбардировщики добивают отступающих, швыряют на них огненных драконов…

…На _нас_.

Это все-таки ничья земля.

Я не могу, я больше не в состоянии бояться: бесконечная дорога к своим истерла из памяти все, что делало меня личностью, но древний рептилий мозг верещит, требует спрятаться, закопаться, зарыться. Англичанам уже не до нас, они растекаются перепуганным веером, бросаются в поля, ищут спасения в одиночестве, чтобы в одиночестве и погибнуть. Шмидт соскальзывает в погреб, я тянусь к Вагнеру, но тот вдруг подскакивает и выбегает из дома: мой мозг приказывает искать убежища, но _его_ мозг боится погребения заживо и гонит тело наружу, на перечеркнутый авиаприцелом воздух.

С ревом разгневанного чудовища, с яростью Божьей кары над нами проносится тяжелый «Фокке-Вульф», и в сотне метров взлетает на воздух какая-то постройка. Оглушенный Вагнер с воплем бросается в сторону, я бегу за ним, хватаю глупую птицу за шкирку и пытаюсь затащить обратно. Не знаю, почему, но я чувствую ответственность за наивного вскормленного Рейхом орленка, и сейчас я должен упрятать его, унести, уберечь...

Обезумевшая птица вырывается и клюется, и в чаду настигшей меня лихорадки я крепче сжимаю жесткие черные перья и пытаюсь удержаться на ногах. Дом так близко, еще немного...

Гул вновь перерастает в грохот, воздух свистит, ввинчиваясь раскаленным штопором в мозг, а потом земля вдруг разъезжается подо мной, будто кошмарные дети-титаны прогрызают ход из ее мерзкой матки, и нас обдает стеной огня, сшибая с ног, ослепляя, удушая. Я слышу рев медведя, слышу крик опаленной птицы в моих руках и вспыхиваю вместе с ними.

*

Если я мертв, почему чувствую боль?  
Объяснение простое: я в аду.

Перед глазами лишь багровые завихрения на черном фоне, в ушах гудит кровь.

Где я? Я ничего не помню.

Я сплю.

*

Я пропал. Вокруг одни англичане, и их резкие голоса, их клацающий язык вгрызаются в мой воспаленный мозг, как цепная пила. Не двигаться, не дышать, или они поймут, кто я такой…  
Шумит море.

*

Женщины в белом. Перед глазами все плывет, я не различаю их лиц; возможно, они говорят со мной. Холодный влажный воздух затхлой тканью гладит меня по трахее, оседает в уголках глаз.  
Ко мне обращаются, но я едва могу отделить одно слово от другого и утомленно опускаю веки.

Меня снова зовут. Что-то изменилось. Звуки французской речи.  
Глупое существо, неоперившийся птенец с горящими глазами, сколько тебе, двадцать? Что тебе нужно от меня? Какое еще имя?

Я ожидал молниеносного суда, приговора, и неуместный вопрос, неуместный язык звенят фальшивой нотой, выбиваются из ряда.  
Я не могу говорить. Не могу открыть рот.  
Одетый в белое птенец похож на синеглазого ангела.

_— Не бойся. Как тебя зовут? Жак, Поль, Клод, Шарль, Эмиль?_

Французский покрывает мой мозг растопленной патокой, я задыхаюсь под приторной тяжестью. Меня приняли за француза.  
Конечно. Краденая крестьянская одежда...

На языке горчит послевкусие, похожее на жженый мех и горелые перья. Шмидт и Вагнер, где они, что с ними?  
Я силюсь приподняться, осмотреться, но меня скручивает такая адская боль, что я оглушенно падаю обратно.  
Их нет. Никого из моего отряда больше нет. Я остался один.

*

Чужой непонятный мир похож на густое грязное молоко, и я тону в тумане, в гуле женских голосов, стонах и криках мужчин, знакомой гангренозной вони, запахах крови, мочи, спирта и йода. Вокруг меня постоянное движение-верчение жизни и смерти, слишком быстрое и зыбкое, чтобы я успевал его уловить. Я так туго, так медленно думаю.

Единственной константой остается единственный же мужской голос. Юное лицо, заботливые руки, ангел с синими глазами. Не знаю, когда и как это произошло, но он решил, что меня зовут Жан, и имя липнет ко мне, как бутафорская маска, посмертный слепок, и я хочу назвать ему мое настоящее имя, но не могу говорить.

— _Контузия_ , — объясняет он после того, как строгие женщины заканчивают обсуждение у моей койки и разлетаются по делам стаей пропахших камфорой сорок.

Моего английского хватило, чтобы понять это и так, но слоги перекатываются в его горле как галька в прибрежной волне, и я, слушая медбрата, чувствую себя вором, укравшим то ли язык, то ли национальность.

Однажды ангела зовут по имени, и я успеваю уловить его: _Ксавье_.

 _«Эрик, меня зовут Эрик»_ , — думаю я в шальной надежде, что он услышит мои мысли.

Меня снова лихорадит, но когда жар спадает, я покрываюсь холодным потом от одной только мысли о том, что птенец узнает мое имя.

Немец в окружении англичан. Волк в псарне, ворона среди галок, акула в стае дельфинов.

Я не замечаю, как это происходит, но в голове остаются воспоминания о том, что говорит мне Ксавье. По его словам, у меня обожжена левая половина тела (правую закрыло собой чернокрылое дитя), а из-за сотрясения от ударной волны я не могу говорить.

Криво сшитое из двух половин творение Франкенштейна, немой самозванец, невольный притворщик — я не выбирал такой судьбы. Отступавшие англичане подобрали меня и взяли с собой.

— _Прости, ты, наверное, хочешь попасть домой…_ — Ксавье не заканчивает фразу, но его голос полон неловкого сожаления, стыда того, чей народ потоптался по чужой земле, угрожающе размахивая железками, но потом все равно сбежал, оставив на растерзание немецкому волку.

Действительно, как жаль, что меня не бросили обугливаться. Может быть, меня и нашли бы те, кого мы так неожиданно обогнали, но было бы поздно.

Мне снятся кошмары, полные огня, пулеметных очередей и трупной вони, и в этих кошмарах я ору и просыпаюсь от собственного немого крика. Ксавье всегда оказывается рядом, кладет прохладную ладонь мне на лоб, утирает слезы и слюни; я снова проваливаюсь из промозглой сырости в яростное пекло, но за мной следует эхо прикосновения ко лбу, и кошмар становится чуть менее невыносимым. Но я не единственный пациент, нас здесь более двух сотен, если верить его словам. Значит, Ксавье не может всегда быть рядом. Значит, я брежу.

Откуда-то из этого бреда я помню имя, произнесенное тайно, шепотом, глаза-в-глаза: _Чарльз_.

Медикам строго запрещается открывать свои имена пациентам. Как какая-то секта, честное слово. Тот, кто знает твое имя, имеет над тобой власть…

 _Чарльз_.

Он пытается уговорить меня рассказать ему что-нибудь жестами или написать, но я отказываюсь. Безрассудное марево лихорадки почти растворилось, и взамен вернулись инстинкты. Самосохранения, например.

Зато Чарльз говорит очень много, непринужденно заполняя пустоту за меня. Говорит о поставках морфия, о требовательной старшей медсестре, о том, как собирался на фронт, но его не взяли из-за частых мигреней, и у меня внутри все холодеет при мысли, что я мог бы убить его в бою. Убить и даже не заметить.

*

Дико хочется курить. Я жестами выпрашиваю у соседа сигарету и спички; противно просить о чем-то, тем более у томми, но мне не на что выменивать табак, у меня _буквально ничего нет_. Ни денег, ни документов, ни оружия, ни даже собственной одежды. Ничего.

Я с тоской вспоминаю о той сигарете, что мне так и не случилось выкурить. Недосягаемая, утраченная, она теперь стала еще притягательнее, превратилась в символ, архетип, Святой Грааль, но придется заменять ее тем, что есть.

Дюжина выверенных шагов по коридору, поворот, дверь — и я ступаю на балкон, впервые оказываюсь снаружи, впервые вижу мир с тех пор, как…

Ранний летний вечер; воздух такой влажный, что его можно пить. Тусклое свинцовое небо исколото силуэтами домов. Земля далеко-далеко внизу, и это так непривычно после того, как я столько месяцев шагал по ней, падал и зарывался в нее, вычищал изо рта и глаз, мешал со своей кровью.

Меж двух зданий плещется серо-стальная река, а на том берегу…

Горящая спичка обжигает мне пальцы, но я едва замечаю жжение.

…Парламент.

Это не просто река. Это Темза.

Я не просто в британском госпитале. Я в Лондоне.

Осознание этого накрывает меня такой волной паники, словно мутная река затопила позеленевшие от сырости набережные и поднялась до моего этажа. Темза знает, что я не ее ребенок, судит меня, и я отворачиваюсь от реки, смотрю в сторону, сжимаю сигарету обожженными пальцами.

_— Вот ты где! Пойдем, тебе нельзя…_

От неожиданности я вскрикиваю и роняю вожделенную сигарету; она крошечным белым перышком исчезает где-то внизу, тонет в бурлящей грязной воде.

Это первый звук, который я издал за все время, что провел здесь, и Чарльз шокирован не меньше моего. Он протягивает ко мне руку, как будто хочет коснуться плеча, но не решается.

_— …Жан?_

Меня качает, еще немного, и я нырну вслед за сигаретой.

Я открываю рот...

*

Все горит, совсем рядом взрываются бомбы, дым завивается удушающими кольцами, затягивается удавкой, но я рвусь сквозь его петли туда, где огонь ярче всего, где искры взлетают в небо…

— Чарльз!

Одежда белого ангела изорвалась и обгорела, и он тянет руки и пытается позвать, но лишь беззвучно шевелит губами. Огня становится все больше, я поскальзываюсь на мокрой от крови земле, стены эбонитового дыма смыкаются над головой и распахиваются крыльями гигантского грозного орла со свастикой на груди…

— Чарльз, подожди, я сейчас, потерпи чуть-чуть…

Что-то мешает мне, хватает за голову, зажимает рот. Я пытаюсь вырваться, извернуться, сбросить, но ничто не помогает, и вот я уже вижу только дым и огонь…

 _— Проснись, проснись, это просто дурной сон!_ — тараторящий шепот со свистом пронизывает гарь, и в следующую секунду я вижу только холодные тени на потолке и бледное лицо Чарльза…

…И с ужасом понимаю, что звал его на родном языке.

«Убей его», — подсказывает паникующий рептилий мозг. — «Убей мальчишку, беги, скройся, исчезни из этой страны…»

Меня прошибает холодный пот, Темза всезнающе заливается в палату через приоткрытые окна, но тут Чарльз осторожно убирает ладонь с моих губ и берет за голову обеими руками.

— _Все будет в порядке_ , — продолжает он по-французски; галька с мелким щелканьем катается в зернистой пене. — _Никто не узнает_.

«Убей его убей его убей его»

Мне больше нельзя спать. Господь всемогущий, мне больше нельзя спать, иначе я…

— _Послушай меня_ , — Чарльз замолкает на секунду, неотрывно глядя мне в глаза, и воздух с тихим хлопком смыкается над паузой, где должно стоять мое _настоящее_ имя. — _Ты мой пациент. Я тебя не выдам_.

Мне так хочется ему поверить, хочется поверить, что в этом паршивом отсыревшем мире есть кто-то, кто расколол бы мое одиночество.

«Убей его. Он напуган еще сильнее тебя, он наплетет сейчас все что угодно, чтобы спасти свою шкуру. Убей и беги».

Я молча киваю Чарльзу.

*

Я постепенно вновь овладеваю речью. Мы разговариваем по-французски: так проще поддерживать легенду о моей национальности, да и не знающим язык томми труднее заметить мой акцент, чем если бы я вдруг начал изъясняться на ломаном английском.

Чарльз говорит, что французский безопасен, его больше никто не знает, но я много молчу: не верю в слепую удачу, потому что догадываюсь, что она не по своей воле потеряла глаза. Чарльз не отходит ни на шаг все свободное время, и эта непонятная преданность одновременно удивляет, настораживает и… трогает, наверное.

Я боюсь спать. Город травит ядовитым газом, гонит сворой собак, гноится вокруг меня, как рана вокруг занозы. Я шарахаюсь от каждой тени, госпиталь стал клеткой с тысячей глаз. Я боюсь, что снова буду говорить, и лишаю себя сна. Чарльз бодрится, но под его глазами темные круги: я знаю, он старается следить за мной, когда мне случается все-таки сдаться и уснуть.

 _— Почему ты делаешь это?_ — спрашиваю я его, сумев набраться смелости. _— Почему не сообщил обо мне, как о шпионе?_

Чарльз забирает у меня градусник и записывает данные в тетрадь.

— _Потому что ты не виноват. Потому что я видел, в каком состоянии тебя сюда привезли_ , — отвечает он и срывается к другому пациенту, оставляя меня наедине с попытками осмыслить сказанное и хищно заглядывающей в окна рекой.

*

Мне нужно вернуться домой. Чем дальше, тем сильнее я уверяюсь в сумасшествии фюрера (неужели я единственный, кто видит это?), но я должен вернуться на свою землю, быть там, когда мир рухнет — а рухнет он при любом раскладе. Я должен защищать — не Рейх, но Германию, защищать ее от боевых ран, чтобы она сумела вылечить больную голову. Чарльз предлагает остаться здесь, сделать паспорт — тут тысячи потерявших документы на войне, никто не взглянет дважды и впишет какое угодно имя, — но мы оба знаем, что это лишь трусливая мечта, не более, что в реальности мне нельзя оставаться на заветренном острове: британцы паникуют, ищут шпионов в каждом окне, за каждым поворотом, и одно мое неверное движение будет означать смерть.

Чарльз спрашивает мое имя, но я не говорю ему, чтобы не утянуть за собой в пропасть. Он и так слишком сильно рискует, прикрывая меня.

Мои раны зажили, в госпиталь прибывает все больше людей, и я решаю не дожидаться момента, когда меня попросят освободить койку. Чарльз опережает мои замыслы и приносит комплект одежды; во мне вскипает неприязнь к жизни за чужой счет, но я решаю пока не думать об этом и как-то прислать Чарльзу деньги, если мне удастся добраться до родины. Мне кажется, что одежда будет мала, но она оказывается впору: я очень сильно похудел с тех пор, как отбился от отряда.

Чарльз смотрит, как я одеваюсь, и что-то тянет и ноет у меня внутри, но я не знаю, как это выразить.

— _Скажи, что тебе нужно_ , — просит меня Чарльз, и я вдруг знаю, какие здесь подходят слова.

_Мне нужен ты, мне нужен ты, мне нужен ты..._

— _Билет на корабль в Европу_ , — в раздираемую в клочья Европу, охваченную огнем.

Без документов я все равно что не существую, как будто меня видят только угрюмый город, пристально-внимательная река, лежащая у его ног упрямой борзой собакой, и этот глупый птенец, которому приспичило вступить в сговор с врагом народа, и без помощи которого мне снова не обойтись.

У Чарльза совсем чуть-чуть опускаются плечи, и я на секунду задумываюсь, не читает ли он мои мысли.

— _Как скажешь_.

Меня выписывают на следующий день в девять, из всех вещей — не моя одежда на плечах, не мой билет на корабль, завтра в пять утра отплывающий в Лиссабон, и ключ от не моей комнаты, оплаченной не моими деньгами.

Чарльз провожает меня до крыльца; в его глазах отражается свинцовый излом неба.

— _Береги себя_.

Чарльз сжимает челюсти, утренний ветер теребит его волосы, и в минуту абсолютно безумной, слепой надежды я прошу его, я вдруг хватаю его за плечи и прошу уехать с мной, уехать в Германию. Потому что если я могу еще хоть что-то, то сумею защитить его от всего этого ужаса даже посреди преисподней. Я не знаю, что делаю, мой мозг не фильтрует ни слов, ни действий, есть только Чарльз, который так рискует ради меня, которого я больше никогда не увижу, и я не знаю, как это вынести.

Но в синих глазах плещется холодная грозная Темза, стерегущая своих детей и лязгающая зубами на чужаков, и я знаю его ответ еще до того, как он сам узнает его.

Каждый из нас верен своей земле, и я вдруг отчетливо вижу нечто неуверенное, стесненное, сжатое со всех сторон, но так упрямо прорастающее из пропитанной кровью и медицинским спиртом пыли; что-то, что могло нас связать — что _уже_ связывает нас, отчего становится только больнее, — и что мы сейчас кладем на алтарь наших стран посреди войны, разрывающей их на части, делающей Чарльза лишь еще одним «томми», а меня — еще одним «джерри», цифрой в статистике, сопутствующим ущербом.

— _Чарльз_ , — начинаю я; кажется диким вот так называть его имя, когда он до сих пор не знает моего — и уже не узнает. — _Я прошу, подумай. Я…_ — я высчитываю в уме время. — _Я уйду оттуда в три утра. До тех пор — если ты сможешь переменить свое решение — приди_.

Надежда слаба и призрачна, но я привык цепляться за соломинки, надеяться вопреки безжалостным законам логики, вопреки знающему шепоту сердца, вопреки всему.

Зажатый в кулаке ключ впивается мне в ладонь. Я спускаюсь с крыльца и иду прочь от госпиталя.

*

Я лежу на кровати и наблюдаю за тем, как по потолку ползут тени. День заваливается на бок, как подстреленная лошадь, болезненно тянется к закату, волочит тело к горизонту, оставляя за собой кровавый след.

Чарльз не придет. Я не жду его.

Осталось семь часов.

*

Мне хочется есть, но деньги на еду — недосягаемая мечта.

Я лежу в комнате посреди столицы страны, в которой каждый с удовольствием выместил бы на мне все обиды народа на _мою_ страну, если бы только знал, что я здесь. От этой мысли начинает тошнить, зато есть больше не хочется.

Осталось четыре часа.

*

Я проваливаюсь в сон. Мне снятся дым и огонь, вокруг стреляют, у меня заел курок, и над головой бьется и кричит огромный черный орел с обуглившимся лицом Вагнера, страшно щерящимся острозубым оскалом из-за обгоревших губ, сияющим провалами глазниц.

Я просыпаюсь и иду к раковине, чтобы попить и умыться. Вода отдает тиной, гарью и химикатами. Теперь Темза еще и во мне, теперь она еще лучше следит за мной глазами позеленевших бронзовых львов.

Остался час.

*

Кто-то быстро и часто стучится в дверь без четверти три, и в первое мгновение меня охватывает паника, что _нашли, вычислили,_ но потом я понимаю, что тогда никто не стал бы стучаться, а просто высадил бы хлипкую деревяшку.

От волос Чарльза пахнет йодом и мыльной водой, он все еще одет в госпитальную униформу, и к одежде туманными крючьями цепляется ночная прохлада. Чарльз говорит что-то про то, как им привезли три автобуса раненых, как он все не мог уйти со смены, как испугался, что спутал адреса, но он здесь, _он здесь,_ он теплый и в моих руках, и на одну блаженную секунду я забываю о том, насколько беспросветно наше с ним будущее.

— _Я не могу_ , — Чарльз качает головой, запустив руки мне в волосы. — _Я не могу отсюда уехать, но отпустить тебя, не увидеть еще раз, ты, ты…_

 _— Эрик,_ — я прижимаю его к себе и наблюдаю, как загораются синие глаза. Теперь уже можно. Теперь он не сможет забыться и случайно позвать меня. — _Мое имя — Эрик_.

— _Эрик_ , — повторяет Чарльз и горько улыбается, когда имя занимает до сих пор пустовавшее место — лишь для того, чтобы расставить все точки, закрыть все двери.

Одну дверь пока что можно придержать: до отплытия еще два часа. Чарльз насквозь пропитан Лондоном, и я пьянею от стылого воздуха и горячей кожи.

***

Наверняка каждому когда-нибудь попадались истории: в газетах, например, или в каком-нибудь второсортном чтиве… Так вот, истории о том, как люди расстаются при нелегких обстоятельствах, а потом снова встречаются спустя много лет. Как они узнают друг друга в толпе, хотя от тех, кем они когда-то были, уже давным-давно ничего не осталось. Как они неверяще делают за шагом шаг, приближаясь друг к другу, а вокруг деловито снуют толпы, но для тех двоих мир замирает в одном кристально чистом мгновении, как капля серебра, как муха в янтаре, как случайно упавшее в руку перо.

Я не говорю, что в таких газетах и книгах всегда рассказывается чистая правда. Я не говорю, что в них всегда врут.

Просто однажды на причал доков королевы Виктории с корабля сошел человек с мрачной черной печатью войны, залегшей складкой между бровей, и где-то в толпе встречающих почти случайно, повинуясь непонятному зову, оказался другой, с глазами цвета реки, неба и мира. Оба успели за прошедшие годы по локоть измазаться в чужой крови: одного принудили убивать, другого призвали исцелять, но эта история завершилась, страница уже перевернута, а молодость еще не прошла.

И их взгляды встретились, и время остановилось; холодная река под настилом пристани глубоко и чутко вздохнула и заняла свое место у ног города.


End file.
